Quigonejinn
Writes terribly angsty fanfic that has been recced several times in meme. Unfortunately, these days she's more likely to show up as an example of hypocritical SJ wanking, especially the proghet and "klandom" kinds. * Feb. 12, 2014: Nonnies discuss her increasing involvement with SJ trends, dirty fanfic and Steve Rogers stanning. "Took me telling her I've been sexually assaulted to get her to back off and start listening to what I was saying, rather than react to my presupposed 'racist/sexist' opinion." * Mar. 7, 2014: Her "white dick fencing" turn of phrase (meaning m/m fic) and her "het is superior" attitude are namechecked. * Apr. 9, 2014: Quigonejinn is "such a dick on tumblr." * Apr. 13, 2014: "I ended up being introduced to quigonejinn via a random fic of hers I thought was really good. Then I skimmed a bunch of her other fics and discovered that they're all essentially the same, and the fic I initially enjoyed so much was no longer any good to me. Her ao3 account is just a mountain of grimdark deviod of any sort of substance. Plus, a bunch of nonnies on meme linked to her tumblr once and she's so fucking rude and obnoxious. You'd think someone who writes as much non-con as she does would lean away from sjw bullshit, and yet..." * Apr. 12, 2014: Some nonnies consider her fic overly edgy and samey. * May 18, 2014: Her Iron Man genderswap drives a nonny to write spitefic. * Jul. 19, 2014: Shows up in a thread about "Fan authors you miss". Someone tells meme to leave Britney aloooone! It doesn't work. * Aug. 29, 2014: She's the Heather Mooney of fandom. * Sep. 9, 2014: "Who's worse: quigonejinn or-- shit, who's the apprentice, hauntedjaeger? I've had them both on ignore after the first time I saw one of their creepy harassment campaigns go down, they're so abusive" * Sep. 19, 2014: Quigoneginn is named in a "most pretentious fic" thread. * Mar. 27, 2015: A nonnie wants to forget her overly dark fic. * May 27, 2015: Her "SO YOU WOULD LIKE TO SHIP YOUR WHITE DUDE FAVES IN A LESS RACIST, MISOGYNISTIC WAY" post is discussed and found "surprisingly non-ragey" for her standards. Still, meme isn't impressed. Her (lack of) self-flagellation is mentioned elsewhere. * Jun. 1, 2015: Quigonejinn rants about Mad Max: Fury Road. She wants an AU where Idris Elba's character in Pacific Rim replaces Furiosa, because she cares about feminism and female characters u guise.'' ''"Because the best solution to a movie about women not being as racially diverse as you'd like is to fill it with dudes. Who you ship with each other. Because there are no black female actors." * Aug. 8, 2015: Yet more ranting about fandom's lack of f/f and poc representation. A nonny points out Quigonejinn herself hasn't written much f/f either, and nothing for the fandoms she considers unfairly obscure. Aja shows up, being Aja. Anons show up at QGJ's tumblr to call out her hypocritical stance, which apparently requires content warning tags. Another anon points her in the direction of FFA. * Aug. 9, 2015: More discussion. * Aug. 18, 2015: A nonny sarcastically thanks meme for introducing them to QGJ. A new ranty post is discussed on that thread. * Aug. 20, 2015: Quigonejinn, Mswyrr, and Hauntedjaeger join forces to scream at fandom because there's not enough femslash. A nonny looks up their stories on AO3. The results? Out of 220 fanfics, they've only written SEVEN femslash stories. Meme has a good laugh over it. * Aug. 24, 2015: Quigonejinn makes a post: "tfw you’re lying in bed, trying to fall asleep at 3am by listening to an audiobook in one of your favorite fluffy cozy crime mystery series, and you’re 40% asleep, 60% asleep, 80% asleep and all of a sudden, you are 0.000000000000000000000000% asleep because you just fucking realized that this scene you’ve been falling asleep to, this book you’ve been listening to for hours, one of your favorite goddamn fluffy cozy crime mysteries fucking wrote motherfucking goddamn pissant johnlock into the plot of this story" ( Meme discussion). * Oct. 16, 2015: Quigonejinn discovers that Richard Siken ships Johnlock. * Oct 20, 2015: Meme reacts to QGJ's post about racism and misogyny in fandom. "Well, this is why Aja’s argument was kind of a bad idea in the first place. Once you start acting like slash should be justified (for whatever reason) on these grounds, it's hard to defend yourself against QGJ. Attempts to defend oneself there usually end up needlessly offending fans of female and non-white characters, thus making the situation even worse." Category:Proghets